


Mr. Hidesato

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: For those who are following my fan fictionTMNT and the Legendary Creaturesthis is Mr. Mamoru Hidesato, or as the Turtles like to call him "Mr. H".





	Mr. Hidesato

**Author's Note:**

> This picture was commissioned from the amazingly gifted [ P-JoArt ](https://www.deviantart.com/p-joart). Looking to bring a character to life? I can't recommend P-JoArt enough! Find their commission info right here: [ Commission Info ](http://fav.me/d61bnk1)


End file.
